


but i have wanted

by mekalead



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Young Genji Shimada, but i was taking prompts and this is what spidey asked for so, tag urself i'm salty mondatta, there's no explanation for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekalead/pseuds/mekalead
Summary: In retrospect, it was hardly the most brilliant plan he could have come up with. It was all too easy to sneak out of the compound, even with Hanzo's concerns about him disgracing the family worsening every moment the Shambali monks were in Hanamura. There was only so much his brother could do to keep him cooped up with so much else on his plate and Genji was far too used to clambering over the gate in the middle of the night to let the fear of his brother's anger stop him. Usually, there was nothing more than the arcade waiting for him when he made it out of the yard. At least this time there was something far more interesting waiting in town.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spideyfool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideyfool/gifts).



           In retrospect, it was hardly the most brilliant plan he could have come up with. 

           It was all too easy to sneak out of the compound, even with Hanzo's concerns about him disgracing the family worsening every moment the Shambali monks were in Hanamura. There was only so much his brother could do to keep him cooped up with so much else on his plate and Genji was  _far_  too used to clambering over the gate in the middle of the night to let the fear of his brother's anger stop him. Usually, there was nothing more than the arcade waiting for him when he made it out of the yard. At least this time there was something far more interesting waiting in town. 

          The sanshin thudded solidly against his back as he hit the ground, the low twang making him wince as he straightened up and awkwardly adjusted the strap over his chest. There wasn't time to linger and worry about tuning, the affect a jump like that could have on finely adjusted strings, not when he had a hotel to find and a song to try and play. A short sigh escaped him as he started to make his way down the street, barely paying attention to where exactly he was with his focus so caught on nothing but finding the monks. There was a reason that Hanzo hadn't told him where they were staying, and this kind of shenanigan was undoubtedly it.

          It might just be the cheesiest plan he'd ever come up with and he knew it, but there weren't many other options available to him. Wooing somebody like Zenyatta was a little more difficult than he'd expected it to be. 

          It took longer than he would have liked to find the building, only the private security lingering outside giving it away as anything more than a simple room for hire. The rough walls were easy to mantle, even with the weight thudding against his back with every movement, but the right window was that little harder to find. Genji couldn't help the short sigh when he finally found a room with lights on, settling awkwardly on the window ledge as he tried to the manoeuvre the sanshin into his lap without dropping it or losing his balance. 

          Even perched on the thinnest thing he'd ever balanced on, nothing but how close he was pressed to the wall and the spiked parts on his shoes to keep him from falling, he couldn't help the hint of smugness that ran through him when his fingers settled on the strings. He may not have been able to sing like his brother, but he had trouble believing Zenyatta wouldn't be able to appreciate the sentiment. Hopefully he'd like the music alone well enough even with the lack of singing.

          There was nothing to interrupt the music on such a quiet night, the noise of the arcade too distant to be more than an undertone against the plucking of strings. It was peaceful, even on his precarious perch, the slight bite in the crisp air nothing more than a refreshing change after being cooped up in the compound for most of the day. The song came easily to him, despite how rare it was for him to play, focus so caught in what he was doing that the sound of footsteps entirely escaped him. That was probably why the window opening behind him was almost enough to send him tumbling down to smash against the ground.

          Genji couldn't help the involuntary noise of panic when he realised he was toppling, feet scrabbling helplessly against the ancient bricks as his hands flew to the windowsill in a desperate attempt to keep himself balanced. It took another moment for him to realise that he wasn't falling, the tight pull of fabric against his chest and throat almost enough to choke him. Apparently, it wasn't his night.

          "Calm yourself for a moment and allow me to help you." There was something almost chiding in the robotic cadences, but even that was enough to soothe his nerves after such a close call. "If you had simply knocked downstairs, I would have told them to let you in."

          He didn't have time to argue before Zenyatta was looping his free arm around his waist, gentle but firm as he pulled him back through the window without a hint of concern for  _why_  Genji had climbed the side of a building with a sanshin. It was all Genji could do to hang from the monk's grasp as he turned, staring down at his feet as he was slowly lowered to the ground in one of the few outcomes he hadn't considered when he set out that night. Zenyatta seemed to be well and truly full of surprises.

          "Lord Shimada, you make things harder than they ever need to be for yourself with these antics." There was something amused in his tone now the immediate danger was out of the way, smoothing down the rucked up vest before letting the ninja go entirely.

          He hesitated for only a moment before turning, awkwardly twisting the strap on his sanshin until the instrument was settled on his back again as he flashed a bright grin. "It's Genji. And it was  _romantic_! I serenaded you."

          As hard as it was for the omnic to express himself with such a blank faceplate, Genji could only assume he was being judged when Zenyatta spent so long looking at him silently. It was just starting to get uncomfortable when the monk finally relented, slowly walking past him and returning to the mat set to the side of the rather bland room as if content to simply settle now that he knew that no one was going to be falling to their death soon. Maybe, in the end, there were better ways he could have done this.

          "You're not even going to ask why I climbed a building?" There was something close to a whine in his voice as he trailed after the monk, barely paying attention to the room around him. "It's not every day someone does that."

          "Not everyone is you, Genji. I expect nothing less than extravagant, no matter what it is you are doing," came the quick response, shameless in his amusement as he stared up at the ninja.

          He let out a short huff, dropping to the floor in front of him and curling his legs up under him as he tried to keep his composure. Every scenario he'd considered hadn't ended like this, most of the ways this had played out in his mind ended considerably  _better_  than this quiet amusement. Even confusion would have been better than this. At least that way he would have had a chance to justify himself.

          "You're disappointed." There was no question in his voice, confident enough in his understanding of Genji that he didn't doubt his assessment. He was an open book to the monk at this point, even though it had only been a couple of weeks. "Perhaps you should explain what exactly you were trying to do. It was somewhat odd to find you there."

          Genji hesitated for only a moment before leaning forward, cautious fingers trailing along the metal edge of his jaw as he murmured, "It's a human thing. A courtship ritual, sort of. Flirting. Am I making any sense?"

          A moment passed, the silence lasting so long that he started to think he he'd made the biggest mistake of his admittedly mistake-riddled life. It wasn't until he started to draw his back that Zenyatta reacted, hands snapping up to catch his wrist with uncharacteristic urgency and coax him even closer. The quiet was hardly a surprise, in the end, but it did nothing to stop the nerves racing through him in the face of sheer lack of expression. Genji was far too used to dealing with humans, not omnics.

          "I was not aware this was a common way for humans to express affection." There was something considering on his voice, almost curious, but it was washed away quickly as gentle fondness overtook his tone. "But I believe I do understand. You carry affection for me, the same as I feel for you."

          It took a moment for the implication of the sentence to sink in, all the bravado he'd spouted since he started this venture not preparing him for actually hearing something positive. The monk barely had time to let out a startled laugh before Genji was clambering into his lap, arms looping around his neck without a hint of concern for decorum in his excitement. The sudden weight was almost enough to knock Zenyatta down, unable to do much more than sit there and hold onto the ninja as eager kisses were pressed over his faceplate.

          "I was not aware that you were interested in omnics," he finally managed, catching Genji's chin and pushing him back a little so he could try and regain his composure. 

          He was shameless in his excitement, grin bright and warm as he tipped his head forward enough to press their foreheads together. "I'm not. I'm interested in you. I don't climb buildings for just anyone."

          The fingers tracing over his side only seemed to be an unspoken apology for the correction that came a moment later. "Since I have arrived here, I have heard your brother tell you to stop climbing no less than five times. I doubt I have been that much of a influence on your bad habits."

          He made no attempt to hide the scoff, only tightening his grip further on thin shoulders as he leaned in to press more eager kisses over the chrome faceplate. As foreign as the sensation was, the tang of metal wholly unfamiliar against his searching lips but oddly appealing when he knew it meant  _Zenyatta_. Whatever plans he may have had to talk more, to ask how long he had to explore this, were abruptly stalled once he actually managed to get close to the monk. At least he managed to get the basic explanation out before he got distracted.

          Zenyatta didn't seem to mind, judging by how easily he let Genji push him down against the mat and let curious fingers brush the collar of his robes to the side. It wasn't until lips settled on the pistons that made up his neck, teeth scraping against the metal in hopes of earning some sort of reaction, that he finally found it in himself to protest. Metal fingers caught loosely in messy green hair,  tugging lightly until the ninja let out a displeased groan and abandoned his curiosity in favour of shooting Zenyatta a somewhat confused look. He couldn't blame him, really.

          "You are tempting fate enough by sneaking out. Perhaps it would be wise to avoid infuriating Mondatta on top of that." Despite his complaint he couldn't resist leaning up a little, lightly pressing their foreheads together again as he offered, "Perhaps tomorrow, I can return to the compound to see you."

          It was, admittedly, the wiser option. Anything that could lead an upset monk  _and_  a furious Hanzo was a terrible plan, but Genji had never been particularly good at picking the best choice. Anything that kept him close to Zenyatta for longer seemed like a far better choice than trying to sneak back home.

          "Or I could stay here tonight and  _then_  you could come back with me," came the immediate counter-offer, hands stilling their insistent exploration in the face of a complaint. "I just got here."

          Another laugh, warm and amused, before he shook his head. "You are impossible, Genji. It would hardly be more than a few hours, with how late it is now."

          As long as there was something fond in Zenyatta's voice, Genji was utterly shameless when it came to the whine in his tone. It was pointless and he knew it, fully prepared to leave if that's what the monk wanted, but there was something too delightful about the back and forth for him to give in just yet. It was what had caught his attention so easily in the first place and if it hadn't been for the sound of the door opening he might not have left for quite some time.

          Genji was still trying to scramble off the monk with some of his dignity intact when Mondatta's unimpressed voice broke the silence, unbearably chiding when he said, "While I am pleased to know you two have come to an understanding, I hardly wish to hear any of this. You may leave of your own accord or I will contact your brother to collect you, Lord Shimada."

          A pause, as if weighing the odds of Mondatta being serious, before he settled for an equally dry, "Zenyatta, your brother has no grasp of flirting. Maybe you should make your next mission finding him a date."

          Clambering out of the window was far more appealing when Mondatta seemed so painfully unimpressed. At least he managed to get another laugh out of his favourite omnic in his mad dash for freedom.


End file.
